


Orikasa Yukito

by Trash_Candy_XU



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Yuki's lazy sleeping habits strikes again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Orikasa Yukito

"Yuki, darling, I have a surprise for you," Momo purred.

"Heh? A surprise? Momo, my peach, you shouldn't," Yuki smiled.

"Yuki! I really wanted to! For you!"

"Well, if Momo insisted so much, then I have no choice, but to accept," Yuki pulled Momo close to him, "So, where's my gift?"

"Yuki, darling."

"Momo."

"...Yuki!"

"...Momo?"

"YUKI!"

Yuki, reluctantly, opened his eyes to meet Momo's magenta eyes.

"Yuki! Get up! No one sleeps in this late! It's almost noon!"

"Still too early," Yuki groaned.

"Come on! We have a full day of fun activities I had planned for our cute kouhais and private ones for ourselves, so get up!" Momo tugged on Yuki's sheets.

"Momo, you're so mean. You don't even let Yuki sleep on his own birthday, so cruel," Yuki feigned despair.

"No! That's not true! I promise we can sleep and cuddle tomorrow all day! Please don't be mad at me!" Momo pleaded.

"Of course I forgive you, Momo. I could never stay mad at you," Yuki gave Momo a serene smile.

"Aw! Yuki! Such a tease!" Momo blushed.

Yuki smirked.

He will be unwrapping his gift later tonight than expected.


End file.
